Moonless Dreams
by SketchGem
Summary: This the twisted tale of love and woe of Sombra and Princess Luna
1. Freed at last!

Hey guys! It's your favorite Zebricorn, SketchGem! This is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it!

Sombra woke up in his desolate, icy prison in a cold sweat. He remembered nothing of the nightmare he just had, he only knew it must have been terrifying. Sombra then turned his mangled face upward, towards the crack in the ice above his head. He stared into the gentle moonlight seeping through with the greatest sense of loss he had ever felt in his entire life, he had lost his moonlit angel. the mare he cared for most was gone and would never return to as that thought was produced, fate proved it wrong.

LXS

"Sombra?" said a resonating lyrical voice which he reckonised. It was his Luna! "Luna!" he cried, "Is that you?!" Luna playfully replied "Come up here and find out shadowboy.". This made Sombra curious and he floated up to the crack and slipped through, noticing he actually could now and was not stopped by anypony. Luna smiled with happiness at seeing him again, which he had not expected in the least from Luna at all. But was happy to see her again and smiled so widely his face hurt with the effort. "Luna, you came back for me...why?" at this remark Luna looked down at the ice and then again at Sombra embarassedly and said "You have paid your debt to equestria Sombra, you may go free but..." Sombra looked at her wide-eyed, had she said what he thought she said?, "But I was hoping you would come with me." Luna finished with a feirce blush that made Sombra more surprised than when she said he could go free. "Of course I'll come with you Luna, where are we going exactly...?", "Canterlot, but I must tell my sister first" at this reply Sombra thought he might keel over dead with shock and fear. "Where will I be staying?" Sombra stuttered to which Luna only replied "My side of the castle". This statement almost killed Sombra with the shock as he stared at Luna wide eyed with his jaw somewhere around his hooves. Luna looked up from her message locket to look at Sombra's rather surprised face and laughed so hard she fell over which made Sombra realise he had been frozen in a ridiculous look of shock that made him laugh so hard he fell over right next to Luna! he turned over only to stare into her sapphire blue eyes that numbed him into his position and did the same to Luna when she looked directly into his fire ruby red eyes. they stared into eachothers eyes for what seemed like an eternity before crawling closer to eachother to snuggle under the serene moonlight. after about ten minutes of this Sombra leaned forward to kiss Luna, which she gladly returned. Sombra loved Luna with all his heart, and he had finally gotten a kiss from her. He was estatic! he pulled away and stared into her beautiful eyes and said "I love you Luna, I always have." to which Luna's reply was to whisper "I love you too Sombra." which made his heart thump wildly with adrenaline and joy.

LXS

At the castle, Celestia looked over him with shock for ten seconds before composing herself and saying "You are right Luna, he IS reformed." to which Luna smiled with a joy not seen from her in a thousand years! Celestia then said "Take him to his chambers Luna.", which made Luna blush slightly before saying "Yes sister." and departing with Sombra following excitedly behind. Celestia smiled, her sister had finally found love. When Sombra found his chambers, he was surprised Luna still remembered all of his favorite things!His favorite color, Red, His favorite music , Rock, and even his favorite books! "Luna did you design my room yourself?" he asked which made Luna nervously say "Yes, but if you don't like it..." , before she could finish Sombra had tackled her with a huge hug! "I take it you like it then." Luna said with a smile. Sombra blushed and replied "I love it! I can hardly believe you remembered all my favorite things after so long!" which Luna blushed fiercely at and smiled. "Thank you Luna!" and then he kissed her on the cheek and bid her a goodnight, which Luna returned. Sombra flopped onto his large, four poster bed and smiled, "That mare is going to be the death of me, but I'll die happy." he whispered to himself before falling into a deep, blissful sleep.

LXS

I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's short but a lot happened so I think it's good on that field!


	2. The Bet

Hey guys! It's your favorite Zebricorn, SketchGem! This is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Luna had been in Sombra's dream last night, they had been playing his favorite video game in the dream. but as soon as he won the bet he proposed and was about to kiss her, he woke up._ what a dream_, Sombra thought,_ It's too bad it wasn't finished._ Little did he know that Luna was actually in the dream with him, playing his favorite video game with him. Luna was walking down the stairs from her suite to go to the royal kitchens, when she bumped into Sombra! "Um...hello Luna" ,Sombra said, "Were you going down to the kitchens for breakfast as well?". Luna nodded in reply, which made Sombra smile softly and say "You want your favorite right? Cinnabon latte, Chocolate cream doughnuts and berry fruit salad?", Luna was surprised he remembered, but said "Thank you Sombra. What would you like?". In reply, Sombra only said "Same as you.".

LXS

When they reached the kitchens and had gotten their breakfast's, Sombra said "I have a surprise for you Luna" and walked into the gardens, to a table he had set up for them. Luna stated in shock "Did you set this up yourself? For me?", to which Sombra nodded in reply with a soft smile. Luna then said "Thank you!" and tackled him with a hug. Then she said " I have a surprise for you too, but we need to eat breakfast first."

LXS

When they were back in the castle, Luna teleported them to her gaming room and said "Ta-da!". she then pointed to rows and rows of games to choose from. Sombra choose C.O.D and walking over to the massive flat screen T.V. and put it in the Xbox 360 and started playing it with Luna. "Hey Luna?" "Yes Sombra?" "I bet I can beat you, the stakes are if I win I get a kiss from you, If I lose I'll let you get a five kill streak on me." 'Your on!". And so the competition began. Sombra used all the glitches and cheats he could find, but Luna didn't know of any on the level they were playing so surprise, surprise, Sombra won. "I win!" "Aw man, I lost." "This will make you feel better Luna", Then Sombra tackled her and held her to the ground! "Ah! Sombr-" Sombra cut her off with a passionate kiss, which she could only return. _He's a good kisser,_ Luna thought,_ Isn't this like the dream he had last night? _Sombra pulled away a small bit and stared into her sapphire eyes "Your so beautiful Luna, I love you so much.". they snuggled on the black couch for what seemed like an eternity before getting up to go get a snack from the kitchens.

LXS

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it!


	3. Candy Forest

Hey guys! OH MEH GAWD it's been so long since I last wrote for you guys! I'm so sorry! enjoy this chapter okay? heheh... *Nervous gulp*

The sun shone into the summery hall of the sisters castle, where laughing could be heard as Discord popped in, to the surprise of Sombra. "Discord! It's been so long since the Lord of pranks has graced my presence! It's good to see you man." Sombra said with a slight joking edge as he sat at the Friday night game table. They were playing monopoly, so of course miss sun butt was winning. "Hey, that's no fair I wasn't in on the fun." discord said in a false indignant tone with a silly sad looking face as Luna took the chance to buy something before her sister turned around. Luna had successfully bought the Hoofwalk, the most expensive property on the game, before her sister turned around. Discord laughed at miss sun butts face when she turned around and saw the cheap shot and the game had turned into a death match arena when auction started. "500!""750!""1000!""5000!" Luna and Celestia shouted in turn until they settled on Luna wins for 10 million monopoly money. Sombra was hiding behind a shield that pinkie pie brought him, confusedly because he had no idea where she came from or the shield.

LXS

Sombra was walking Luna through the candy garden Discord had put in just then and was stopping at the trees, to lick them of course! He loved peppermint sticks! "Hey Luna, I have to ask you something..." he droned off and Luna was curious. "What is it?" she replied curiously as she absentmindedly munched on a peppermint stick, "Will you come on a date with me?". Luna was staring at him wide- eyed for a moment before she said "Of course Sombra, Where to?" "The NightSky Gourmet place, which took forever to get a reservation for by the way" which he emphasized as he winked at her with a grin "But it was worth it Luna. I Love you" Luna smiled as she said "I love you too."

LXS

I hope you guys enjoyed, I'm gonna go hide from haters now! *Ducks down into the bunker*


	4. The Date

I did it again, I'm sorry guys I have to juggle a life, YouTube and hardcore gaming. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's the long awaited date scene!

Sombra walked back to the Castle with Luna feeling proud of himself. _He had finally done it! He had finally asked his precious Lulu on a date!_ He did not have much time to congratulate himself before he heard what she said in reply. "Oh finally! when did you plan to ask? Of course the answer is yes!" she smiled as she walked beside him with a teasing glint in her eyes. He loved that sparkle in her deep, mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Sombra lovingly smiled at Lulu and hugged her, "I love you so much Lulu." He then looked her in the eye and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sombra loved her so deeply, he couldn't ever let her go. He never would either, that would be a terrible betrayal to Luna. He had already betrayed her enough in the past, he couldn't ever do that to her again. It would kill him. Just as that thought struck him with the sheer honesty and purity of it, Luna pulled away to breathe. She then said breathlessly "I love you too Sombra. I can't wait for that date later!" she then winked at him and went up to her room to get ready.

Five hours later , Luna was putting on one of her favorite dresses. It was a deep shade of sapphire, the same color as her skin. It was translucent at the back with a starlight shine and had varying degrees of black in the corset in front. she also had on her Lily earrings and necklace, and had her favorite saddlebag strapped over her shoulders (Which was silver colored) and had on her princess shoes and crown of course. just as she had finished her make-up, she heard a faint knock at the door. "Lulu are you ready for our date?" "Coming Sombra.", as she opened the door Sombra got a instantaneous loving expression on his face. "Hello Luna, you look ravishing as always. You ready?" "Yes I am Sombra. Lets Go!" she said enthusiastically with a gentle smile. He then lead her to her favorite restaurant, The Moonlit Cafe. Luna was so happy right now she honestly wanted to tackle him with a fierce bear hug. Sombra then said "What would you like? Its on me of course." to which she replied " I would like the Potatoes with butter and salt with rolls, a glass of Champagne and the Triple chocolate pastry to share. You?" To which he said "The same as you." with a loving smile which made her heart melt with the purity of his love and intentions. She smiled back with the same love in her eyes and features. "I love you Sombra." she said in all honesty, to which he replied with "I love you too." with such an intense look of love and lust in his eyes. They sat in serene silence for a few moments as they ate the food the waiter had brought them. _I have to ask her tonight, I can't wait any longer._ Sombra thought to himself as he mustered up the courage to ask her, which might take a while. He had bought a ring earlier today for Luna, and he had to ask her _now_.

"Luna?" "yes Sombra?" "I have to ask you something" he said and paused as he took out the box with the ring in it. he opened it and got down on one hoof and said "Will you marry me?" and looked up at her shocked and happy face with a hopeful expression oh his own. She then shouted for the whole world to hear "YES! I will marry you Sombra!" with an ecstatic tone and kneeled down to him to kiss him passionately as he was in a daze of euphoria and shock.

I hope you guys liked this chapter! BTW as a spoiler, you should know Luna has known and loved Sombra for three thousand years, but got betrayed by him horribly and was living with a broken heart until she set him free. That's my Head Canon anyway. Now, im gonna go hide from the dream killing haters again, I might need more supplies, hmmmm...


	5. Surfacing Emotions

Heyo! I ended up finishing this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would, so enjoy! BTW I'm so happy right now (^_^)

Sombra could only kiss her back as he was in a daze after what he had just done. _Did she just say yes? She did! This is perfect!_ He thought in a frenzy, trying barely successfully to piece together what had just happened. "I love you so much Luna." he said as he broke away breathlessly and stared wistfully and lovingly into her deep mesmerizing oceans of eyes. Her only reply was a gentle smile and pulling him back into the kiss. after a few moments , she pulled away and replied properly. "I love you too Sombra." whilst she stared into his loving fire ruby red eyes. "C'mon Sombra, lets pay for dinner and get back home, okay?" she said serenely with a small smile of gratitude and love. "Yes, that sounds right. C'mon Luna." he said as he plopped down fifty five bits to pay for dinner and led her out of the quaint cafe , which as they had not noticed everypony was cheering for them.

Luna ran into her sisters room excitedly with a huge grin on her face. "Tia, you'll never believe what just happened! Guess!" she said so happily her sister thought she might burst with joy. "What happened Lulu?" she said curiously, as she brushed her pink, blue and green mane with her magic. "Sombra just PROPOSED! We're getting married!" Luna said with genuine happiness and excitement that nearly made her sister drop the brush. Celetsia stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at her little sister for a few moments before composing herself. "That's great! I'm sure you'll be happy together. now I'm only hoping I can get a happy ending like you..." she left off staring at the picture of her crush on her mirror. It was a Captain of her royal guard, Crimson Sword. He was a Dark Grey unicorn with Black mane and tail with Crimson highlights and Crimson red eyes with a crimson red sword with a black shield as a cutiemark, and looked devilishly handsome. Apparently, the two went for the same type. "Oh nice choice Tia," he sister said thoughtfully "I hope you two live happily ever after." she said kindly. Her sister looked at her with shock at being so easily seen through, but laughed and said "Yes, a fine choice, Isn't it? I only hope he sees me the same way." she drifted off with the thought. "Good night Tia, sweet dreams" Luna said as she walked out of Celestias bedroom only to meet Crimson Sword face to face! "oh hello. I believe your name is Crimson Sword?" she said gently and thoughtfully. "yes, how did you know?", "Well, your cutiemark is a definite hint." "Oh right. I need your help actually.". She stared at him quizzically for a few moments before asking "with what?" and he replied "What type of flowers does your sister like?" he asked nervously. Luna was a bit confused at this question before it dawned on her._ He likes her!_ "she loves white roses with babies breath the best. But now its my turn to ask you something. do you love my sister?" she said honestly and boldly with a hint of sass. He stared wide eyed at her for a moment with a fierce blush before answering "Yes, I do love her. I just don't know how to tell her." He said honestly with a pleading edge. Luna was not the least bit surprised and just said "Tell her now. here." and produced a bouquet for him to give her. and walked away.

Luna walked up to her room, only to see Sombra in it. he was waiting for her to come back. She asked "Were you waiting for me all this time?" and he answered by nodding and coming over to her with a look of pure love and kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and then broke away and asked "So do you have any idea's on when the wedding will be?" "How about Hearths warming or Hearts and Hooves day?" "Hearts and Hooves day sounds nice and romantic" she said slyly with a grin as she leaned in to kiss him. "Plus its not that far away, just a few months from now." she whispered into his ear before kissing him passionately. Sombra scooted them over to her bed and broke away and gestured for her to lay down on her back. She obliged and he started to massage her back and wings soothingly and gently. She moaned quietly as she was relieved from thousands of years worth of stress in her shoulders, back and wings. The message then took a different turn, as he started to message her neck and started to lick it sensually. _This is going to be one hell of a night_ Luna thought as she submitted to the sweet torture Sombra was inducing.


	6. The Big News

Hey guys! This will be an entertaining chapter! with a few clues so as to the future *Evil giggle*, see if you can notice them.

Sombra woke to his precious moonlit angel snuggled up to him with a small smile on her sleeping face. He automatically pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and said "Good morning Lulu." Luna woke up to his lovingly smiling face and instantly snuggled closer and smiled wider. "Five more minutes Sombra...Please?" "Was just Thinking of asking the same question of you." "Assuming that's a resounding yes then!" Luna said that last bit with a triumphant smile and a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling up to him.

*Two Hours Later*

"BUCK! WE OVERSLEPT!" screeched Luna as she checked her IPony message locket with a look of irritation. Sombra woke up to her swearing at she looked at her message locket. "Oh lord, we overslept." Sombra was irritated as well, but he knew they really didn't miss anything that important. "Luna, nothing was happening today was it?" "No, but... I was planning something..." "Oh? And that was...?" Sombra said expectantly as he stared at his precious Lulu's furiously blushing face. "An impromptu breakfast at Eclipse point. I'm sorry, but we missed it." "That's fine Lulu. because I was planning Lunch there. C'mon, lets go get ready." he said soothingly as he walked over to the door and waited for Luna to follow.

Sombra looked over Eclipse point with Luna eating across from him. He had, of course , remembered her favorite lunch, Peanut butter sandwiches and hay fries with a cup of Triple Choco pudding. At times, Sombra thought her palate was bi-polar. "Hi Luna! *gasps loudly* YOU GOT ENGAGED?!" Pinkie Pie screeched as she fell mid hop as she appeared out of thin air to greet them. "Oh My Gosh, we have to have a party for this, we'll have balloons, cake, a dress, confetti, party cannons, a sonic rainboom and Oh my gosh I need to tell cheese!" then as abruptly as she appeared, she vanished, she even had a dust cloud."Um... what the heck?" Sombra said confusedly. "next thing I'm going to see is apple jack lying, or the literally bucking impossible." Sombra was interrupted from eating as Discord materialized in front of them. "Who said my middle name?" he said with his mischievous face on. "oh is it impossible?" "That would be the winner! Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" "So, what are you here for? " "To see Luna, actually. I need to tell her something" "Well, blind badger, shes right across from me" "I know I know. just been waiting for her to say something. you'd think she just saw a ghost." "What did you want to tell me?" "Ah ah ah! come with me please." *Teleports them a few feet away, past some bushes* "Your going to be the best mother. which you will realise in about eleven months. I'm telling you this now because you need plan things. And because I was being nice, but thats besides the point." he finished and looked at her almost lifeless shocked face. "now, I'll be seeing you! I have a date with flutte- I mean I have something to do." he said that last part nervously and teleported away, leaving Luna in an intense state of shock. _What the buck did he just say... did he just say what I thought he did? Im pregnant?!_ She thought in a frenzy and ran back to Sombra with tears of anxiety, sadness and happiness at the same time. "Sombra, I have something to tell you." "What is it?' "I'm pregnant. Discord just told me." "WHAT?! your pregnant?! this is great news, but I want to know how you feel about it Lulu." "Im anxious, sad and happy about it. I can't explain it, don't ask me to." "I won't. just come here Luna, please." "Okay." Luna came over to him and Sombra threw his fore-legs around her in a Loving embrace. "I love you Lulu. I'll never stop loving you, or our foal." he said that last part with a gentle smile that matched Luna herself, who blinked and hugged him back with a passionate kiss. "I love you too, Sombra." she said.

Aw c'mon guys, you had to see this coming with my poll. BTW im really sorry about the massive wait... AGAIN. I may have a few new projects soon, so watch out for new stories!


	7. Jumpscares for everyone!

And cue the drama. Scaring the absolute crap out of Sombra will be fun *Satanic Smirk*. ANNND, lets cue the lights, Camera, ACTION!

Crimson Sword strolled down one of the many halls of the castle lazily, with no interest. He saw a dark shadow ahead "Oh hey Sombra, wassup Bro?" "GHOOOOOOST!" and just like that his "Shadow King" brother disappeared. _Well wasn't that entertaining,_ Crimson thought amusedly, _But now I have to go find him._ he face hooved as he went to search for his petrified brother.

Sombra ran through the halls, completely terrified. He needed get to Lulu, She would calm him. He ran through at least thousands of hallways, or it could have been five, to get to Luna. He saw Luna up ahead in her room, brushing her mane. He slowed, and walked stiffly to her and took the brush from her magical hold and slowly brushed her mane for her. He calmed down as she looked at him gracefully and lovingly. And the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. and then, his brother walked in. "Well, I see my bro has been busy. Hey there, I'm assuming your a wonderful mare if your putting up with the beast inside of Sombra." "Well, I share the same quality. of course I can put up with it. Don't you recognize me?" "Of course I do, Princess Luna. How could I forget?" "So your actually alive. like really alive. I thought I killed you Crimson!" "Sombra, stop sweating bro. Yes I'm alive. your little freak out earlier was priceless though. So you guys are engaged? I can see the ring. Nice choice, by the way." both Sombra and Luna nodded vigorously with huge smiles. "Yeah, were engaged. Time of my life! I love Luna more than anything." He looked passionately at Luna as he said that last bit, earning a smile from her and a quirked brow from Crimson Sword. "Well! when did you guys fall in love?" "Two millennia ago, when we were in our teens. we rekindled it recently, and look where its led us! I know we'll be happy." Luna replied for them both earnestly and hugged Sombra to pull him closer to her. Sombra started to explain they're plans "Our wedding is in a week. Pinkie Pie wanted to plan it, and she also scared the crap out of me twice already. I want to know, how can she teleport if she's an earth pony?" "This is pinkie we're talking about. she can do literally anything, no sweat." "True, true. So, how has life been for you Crimson?" "I found a Marefriend." "You work fast. who is it?" "Guess. I'll give you a hint, she lights up my life, she is the sun to my moon." "It's Celestia." "Dang. Should have used a more vague hint." "Yes, you should have. By the way , Lulu?" "Yeah?" "Do you and your sister go for similar types?" "Yup" Luna replied with a smile, pulling him into a gentle kiss before saying "And she apparently has liked Crimson Sword for some time now." "Goodnight you two! I'll be at your wedding." Crimson Sword said as he left the room and abruptly ended the conversation.

"Hey Sombra?" "yes Lulu?" "Why do you love me?" "I'm gonna totally lose my stallion's card here, but I don't care. I love you because you bring light to where there has only been darkness. I love you because you are the moon to my sun. I love you because you make everyday worth living. I love you because you make me believe miracles are possible. I love you because you define every fiber of my living being. I love you because you are my heart, the other half of my soul. I love you because you are the cure to the madness inside of me, which I thought was incurable. I love you because you give me life, everyday." Luna was all but speechless after what he had said, but quickly found her bearings again. "Is that all?" "you are a wicked mare, you know that?" Sombra cut off her response with a passionate kiss and whispered to her "I love you Lulu. No matter what, I will always love you."

Hope you guys enjoyed! the fact that anyone reads this and cares is amazing to me. all my life, no one has ever cared about me. I hope you all enjoy for chapters to come! :)


	8. The wedding of the century!

Hey meh homies! Back to Fluffytown! XD

Luna was awoken by Sombra gently stroking her swollen womb, as Luna had started to show she was pregnant. Luna was caught in his fiery gaze and instantly lost herself in the deep love she saw there. "It's our wedding day Lulu." Sombra said with a dead-pan expression as he looked at her like she was his saving grace._ well I kind of am, as he is for me. _She reminded herself. "I can't wait to be tied to you forever. You calm the beast inside of me, as I do you." was her only reply. Sombra looked at Luna with awe, and then an even deeper love overtook his mind and undoubtedly his eyes as well. Luna stared directly into his eyes with an equal love as she snuggled into his chest with a small smile of contentment. Sombra looked at the love of his life and smiled as she looked up at him with a look of deep love and passion. And then, three fillies broke into Luna's room with smiles and a tray of food. "You guys are awake! great, here's your breakfast! We made it special!" Sweetie Belle said for the three as they smiled widely with a look of excitement at the coming wedding. "You fillies had help from Applejack right?" Luna asked tentatively "Yep!" "Thank you for the breakfast. can we eat now?" "Yeah..." "_Alone, _Please." "Fiiiine." Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said in exasperation. When they had left, Sombra levitated some toast and buttered it to perfection and said "Open wide." to Luna. She smiled and complied as he fed her toast, berries and chocolate doughnut bites. All homemade of course, as Applejack had made them. On the tray, there was a mixed berry smoothie for them both to share that was enormous in size. Sombra lifted it and they shared it until it was half gone. "Now you." Luna said as she levitated food for him to eat and smiled. Sombra opened his mouth in reply and ate his half of the breakfast prepared for them and then levitated the smoothie for them both to drink again. "That was an awesome start to a perfect day." Sombra as they finished off the last of their breakfast and smiled at Luna, then he passionately kissed her as though his life depended on it. Luna returned the kiss with equal fervor and pulled Sombra closer to her. He pulled away reluctantly and said with a smile "Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

Luna walked into her Dressing room, waiting for Rarity to show up. Rarity had walked in briskly ten seconds later with Luna's dress. As Rarity zipped it up, Luna burst into tears at seeing it in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress, the skirt of the dress was translucent black and misty looking as to imitate shadows but the front was midnight blue and shimmered with star-like white diamonds. There was a silver belt connecting the two pieces, it was adorned with black and titanica blue diamonds in swirl like designs. The skirt was long and flowy, and the top was a modified sweetheart neckline, with a flower like design element to it. Rarity never said a word as she was too lost in her work to say a thing. Luna's crown had a short veil that was very similar to her skirt in material attached to it. Luna's necklace was newly polished and her normal shoes had been replaced by ones made of volcanic glass that matched her earrings. Rarity then fixed Luna's mane and make-up to match the style. Luna's mane was curled into misty ringlets in front to frame her face and put into a bee-hive in the back. Her make-up was done in a way that contoured her face and still made it darker and more mysterious at the same time. "Finished! I hope you have the wedding of your dreams!" Rarity said with a wide smile. They were finished just in time for the wedding to start. Luna walked down the hallway that led to the Great hall. The music started, The Cutiemark Crusaders hopped in with the black rose petals and red rose petals and spread them as they hopped around. Luna walked down the path, to the one stallion in the world who would complete her, the other half of her soul. As she got there she smiled and she saw that it was taking every ounce of his will not to kiss her right then and there in the look he was giving her the entire time Celestia said the wedding vows. Finally, it was time for the I do's.

"Luna Lovegood, do you take this Stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Sombra Crystalis, do you take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride!"

And the most perfect day of their lives was sealed with a kiss of deep passion and a sonic rainboom.

I think his is the fluffiest one! I may have to put a heart-attack warning in here XD. anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
